


Heavy in Your Arms

by naturallymorbid



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Band Fic, Circus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, aerial silk performer, jimmy is still alive in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallymorbid/pseuds/naturallymorbid
Summary: Synyster / OCAriadne Butler is an aerial silk performer who down to her last dime. When she auditions for the boys to be part of their newest tour, Ariadne thinks her luck has finally turned around. She has no problem with falling through the air, night after night. However, she does have a problem falling in love.Brian Haner was not excited about the addition of the circus to their shows. However, when he meets Ariadne he begins to change his mind. They clash like fire and ice at first. But everyone around them can see that they're spiraling towards the same goal: love. Brian is just as unwilling to open his heart.Can people from two different worlds really fall for each other?





	Heavy in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title belongs to Florence and the Machine. Don't own, never happened. I do own characters you don't recognize. This story is cross-posted to avengedsevenfoldfanfiction.com under the name Lady of Salt and Light. That site seems to be down, so here I am.

_ To:  Jim  _

 

_ I have never been afraid of falling.  The higher up in the tent, the better.  Even as I wrap myself in the silken bonds of my act, I have no fear of spinning wildly to my death.  I don’t consider, for one moment that something will go wrong with my act.  _

 

_ As a Siren, I’ve been putting this show on for so long that my muscles have their own memories.  Gracefully, I fall in curtains of fabric. I don’t hear the awe of the crowd, the little gasps as I dare gravity to suck me back to Earth.   _

 

_ Being an aerial silk performer, you can’t have fear.  I have tumbled and fallen many times. This art is performed with no safety line.  I have to rely on my training and skill. I wish I could say every part of my life was the same.   _

 

_ I was never afraid of falling until I met ‘Him.’ _

 

_ Brian Haner Jr.   _

 

_ No death-defying fall could compare to finding myself falling head over heels in love with him.  No training and skill could have prepared me for a relationship as intense as ours.  _

 

_ He left me in a free-fall that I don’t think I can recover from… _

 

**One Year Earlier…**

 

Ariadne

 

Ariadne Butler finished rubbing the resin over her slightly damp hands.  The Siren Silks, her circus company, had a big audition today for a metal band.  The name had been mentioned in passing but Ariadne had not been listening. Instead, she had been focused on some new moves.  Usually, the Siren shows were in clubs or at fancy parties. They were a “circus” in name only. Not every Siren was selected for every job either.  

 

Ariadne had been selected this time around for her headshot.  Aside from her toned legs, her second best feature was her wild, red hair.  Sometimes co-workers teased her that he could moonlight as a Disney princess.  

 

It had been a little while since she had worked.  It was beginning to be Ramen time again. Ariadne tried not to think of her dwindling bank account as she limbered up.  

 

The owner of the Sirens company, Alexandria Ivanov was making her way over to Ariadne with her usual clipped pace.  Her fine features did not betray her thoughts. The slicked-back hair, pulled tight into a bun only enhanced her striking features, the high cheekbones, and dark eyes.  These eyes darted this way and that, ensuring everything was in its proper place. 

 

Ariadne liked Alexandria enough once she had gotten used to the woman.  Alexandria was an unforgiving perfectionist. 

 

“Ari,” she said, the name clipped.  “You will be ready?”

 

“Yes Mother,” Ariadne replied, pronouncing it Mah-too-shkah in Russian.  She bowed her head. 

 

“Good.  These men have specifically asked for you to represent them possibly.  They have not enjoyed the others. Do your best.” Alexandria roughly squeezed Ariadne’s nearest shoulder with her heavily jeweled hand.  

 

“No pressure,” Ariadne breathed, walking toward the dance studio’s audition stage.  Her favorite silks had been hung, the teal ones which reached the floor. They complimented her pale, creamy skin.  She usually worked her silks in pairs, to have more options for her best tricks. 

 

Glancing out at the audience, she could see a group of five heavily tattooed men. They were laughing and generally cutting up.  Ariadne had no idea what these men would want with her except maybe an exotic bachelor party. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Ariadne wiped the excess sweat from her palms on her simple costume.  For at home performances, Ariadne favored leggings, support for her feet and wrists, and a simple crop top.  As rule, her wild hair was tamed into a large bun on her head. 

She nodded to the soundbooth to begin her playlist.  

 

Unlike some of her coworkers, Ariadne preferred classical and opera to get started.  She didn't’ go for the techno for her art, but she would branch out into slow show tunes and piano ballads.  

 

As “Requiem Lacrimosa” by Mozart started, Ariadne began climbing towards her own world.  

 

 ///

Brian

 

Brian was not looking forward to this particular outing.  It didn’t matter to him what was going on in the background of the stage, as long as he was in the front with his guitar.  

Next to him, the guys were cracking jokes and generally fooling around as they waited for the next performer on Matt’s list.  

 

“That’s a hell of a name,” Jimmy laughed, elbowing Brian in the ribs.  “Ariadne.” With his slight lisp, he butchered the name. 

 

Brian shrugged.  He had so much to do to get ready for this tour.  There was so much to throw himself into to forget.  His last relationship had been a disaster. 

 

He recognized the familiar strains of Lacrimosa.  Brian turned his attention to the small stage where the silks had been mounted.  

 

Each performer, he had noted, liked a different style and color.  

 

These were teal; falling in long ribbons to the grey floor.  

 

‘At least this performer hadn’t gone for the techno this time,’ he thought to himself.  

 

Dark eyes watched as the lithe redhead made her way to the silks, grabbing handfuls and climbing quickly.  

 

She made the act look effortless, twisting the fabric this way and that, weaving her body in between.  There was serenity on her face as she tumbled and moved, hanging and falling, instead of the grim determination of some of the other girls.  

 

Without realizing it, Brian had scooted himself forward, resting his arms on the seat ahead of him.  

 

Her moves were unpredictable, following the flow of the music.  Brian knew that he had come up short of air several times, watching her quick and efficient movements.  

 

When she was finished, the little woman sank down into a curtsey and walked briskly away.  

 

“Damn Bri,” Jimmy said, elbowing him again.  

 

“What the fuck?” he snapped, narrowing his eyes and bringing his glare to bear on his friend.  His heart was pounding in a way he didn’t appreciate. 

 

“I think we have our winner,” Matt grinned at the end of the aisle.  

 

“And I think Brian is in love,” Jimmy sing-songed as they began standing up.    

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Brian mumbled as he followed his band.  

**Author's Note:**

> Been a minute since I wrote for this band. Thought I would come back and experiment for a while. I used to write under the name A7xrox way back in the day.


End file.
